Nickelodeon
"Nick" redirects here. For other uses, see: Nicktoons, Teen Nick, Nick Jr, or Nick at Nite. Nickelodeon (also known as Nick since 2009) is a kids TV channel from Viacom. It was founded in 1977 as Pinwheel channel. History Origin of Nickelodeon (1970's-1977) The origin of Nickelodeon dates back as early as the 1970's. Founding as Pinwheel (1977-1979) Main article: Pinwheel Nickelodeon was originally founded in 1977 under the name Pinwheel. Renaming to Nickelodeon and early success (1979-1988) In 1979, Pinwheel was renamed to Nickelodeon when . Golden age of Nickelodeon (1988-2005) Between the late 1980's throughout the 1990's until the early 2000's, Nickelodeon was known as one of the best kids channels on TV, and at one time was much better than Disney Channel. By around 2004 to 2005, the network quality started to decline for a little until Nickelodeon decided to expand its program variety lineup in 2004 with new shows such as Chalk Zone, Danny Phantom, Catscratch, The X's, and Avatar: the Last Airbender. By 2005, the network reached a new era of different cartoons and sitcoms for younger audiences. Expansion of Nickelodeon variety programming (2005-2009) By 2005, Nickelodeon started to expand its variety of programming in its cartoons, sitcoms, and movies. Rebranding and quality decline (2009-2013) In September 2009, Nickelodeon rebranded their network, logo, channels, and programs. The original iconic Nickelodeon "Splat" logo was also changed to the current "Orange Nickelodeon bouncing letters" logo in 2009. However, the quality of their programming started to decline by this time. The SpongeBob era, return of Nicktoons, and Nickelodeon today (2013-present) By 2013, Nickelodeon started to reach a revival in cartoons and a series of some relatively good new Nicktoons. At the time, the overly popular Nickelodeon cartoon SpongeBob SquarePants continued to rise in popularity even after the show continued to get worse. In 2016, Nickelodeon premiered a new Nicktoons show The Loud House. It became a huge success for Nickelodeon and gained a mainly positive reception with kids, older kids, teens, and adults alike. It also gave a hint on the recent revival of older Nickelodeon shows and classic Nicktoons, including the recently announced Rugrats, Rocko's Modern Life, and Invader Zim reboots, the upcoming third SpongeBob movie in 2020, a Nicktoons crossover movie, and a new live-action Rugrats movie. As of 2019, Nickelodeon is mostly improving in quality with its current shows, sitcoms, networks, the successful 90's and nostalgia block Nick Rewind, movies, and TV specials. Nickelodeon is currently getting much better with time and will continue to entertain little kids, kids, older kids, teens, and adults of all ages alike for many years to come! Future of Nickelodeon (Coming 2020) Coming January 2020 List of Programs Main article: List of Nickelodeon shows Current Programs Nicktoons # Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (July 20, 2018-present) Good Show/OK Show # SpongeBob SquarePants (May 1, 1999-present) Good Show/Bad Show # The Loud House (May 2, 2016-present) Good Show! # Teen Nick # All That (April 16, 1994-October 22, 2005, June 15, 2019-present) Good Show! # Cousins for Life (November 24, 2018-present) OK Show/Bad Show # Henry Danger (July 26, 2014-present) OK Show/Bad Show # Hunter Street (March 11, 2017-present) OK Show/Bad Show? # I Am Frankie (September 4, 2017-present) OK Show/Bad Show? # Knight Squad (February 19, 2018-present) OK Show/Bad Show? # Nick Jr # Blaze and the Monster Machines (August 18, 2014-present) OK Show # Bubble Guppies (January 24, 2011-present) Good Show! # PAW Patrol (August 19, 2013-present) Good Show! # Shimmer and Shine (August 24, 2015-present) Good Show! # Nick at Nite # Coming Soon # Upcoming Programs # Coming Soon # Former Programs Nick Jr # Dora and Friends: Into the City! (October 13, 2014-February 5, 2017) OK Show/Bad Show # Fresh Beat Band of Spies (June 15, 2015-January 22, 2016) Bad Show # Little Charmers (January 12, 2015-April 15, 2017) OK Show # Mutt & Stuff (July 10, 2015-November 1, 2017) OK Show # Nick Jr. Puppies (March 2, 2015-January , 2016) OK Show # Team Umizoomi (January 25, 2010-April 24, 2015) OK Show # Wallykazam! (February 3, 2014-September 9, 2017) OK Show # Nicktoons # Breadwinners (February 17, 2014-September 12, 2016) OK Show/Bad Show # Harvey Beaks (March 28, 2015-December 29, 2017) Bad Show! # Pig Goat Banana Cricket (July 18, 2015-2016) Bad Show! # Rabbids Invasion (August 3, 2013-June 23, 2017) Bad Show! # Sanjay & Craig (May 25, 2013-July 29, 2016) Bad Show! # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (September 29, 2012-November 12, 2017) OK Show/Good Show # The Adventures of Kid Danger (January 19, 2018-June 14, 2018) Good Show/OK Show # The Fairly OddParents (March 22, 2001-July 26, 2017) Good Show! # Teen Nick # 100 Things to Do Before High School (November 11, 2014-February 27, 2016) Bad Show! # Bella and the Bulldogs (January 17, 2015-June 25, 2016) Bad Show! # Make It Pop (April 6, 2015-August 20, 2016) Bad Show! # Max & Shred (October 6, 2014-March 31, 2016) Bad Show! # Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn (September 13, 2014-August 4, 2018) OK Show/Bad Show! # Talia in the Kitchen (July 6, 2015-December 23, 2015) Bad Show! # The Thundermans (October 14, 2013-May 25, 2018) Good Show/Bad Show # # Coming Soon # Legends Coming Soon Trivia * Nickelodeon was originally named Pinwheel from 1977-1979. * Nickelodeon is both for kids and adults. * Quotes * "Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick, Ni, Nick, Nick, Nick. Nickelodeon! Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick, Ni, Nick, Nick, Nick. NICKELODEON!" (1992) * Criticism and Controversy Coming Soon In popular culture * Coming Soon * See also * Nicktoons * Nick Jr * Teen Nick * Nick at Nite * Nick GAS * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Fairly OddParents * Rugrats * Rocko's Modern Life * iCarly * Drake & Josh * Sanjay & Craig * Breadwinners * Harvey Beaks * References The End ©2015 Iannielli Legend Wiki.